Le Sanctuaire
by BleachedMerc
Summary: Maleficent and Ansem were wrong about the Princesses of Heart. An eight chosen maiden lies in wait, watching Roxas and Axel as the two friends fight to survive a world filled with cutthroats.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Princess

I can count past four and tie my shoes

I luv Axel

He my hero

One day out babyshitting ponies and umicorns I found a magic Ferrari in Jupiter meadows

It went wheelie fast

Vroom vroom

The ponies and umicorns wanted to go with

So they did

This my swory you cant have it

When the Ferrari took us to the magic playground it was the bestest day ever!

Wheeeeee!

And them when I saw him

I was

Words no come out

Ponies and umicorns stopped shitting around

They stare at him too

Axel is so cool

He has short yellow hair and fights with a blue balloon

He wear white shirts and black pants

Wike me!

Oh I wuv Axel

It sad he have to die for poopiepants Donald duck


	2. Chapter 2

Hi agaim! My name is Princess!

I can count past five and tie bof my shoes

I luv Axel

He my hero

One day picking daisies with my best frwends sniff and stupid, I found a magic lamp

Yay!

I rubbed it and santa appeared

Except he wore green, his beard was brown and he smelled like fish sticks

Santa must wheelie like fish sticks because he was wheelie fat

And from his mouth came rainbows

Yay

Then Santa took my magic lamp and drank from it. He was really smart

He walked away and thanked stupid, like this

"Stupid…" hee hee

Anyway so as I was leaving the bwack al-whee with sniff and stupid I got a nose bweed and I had to run into traffic.

It was a good thang too becwause when I got across there was an accidemt.

I wiped my nose on a guys shirt and went looking for my mommy.

I didn't find my mommy

But I found someone that looked like her and she said she'd be my mommy now

Yay

But now sniff is wheelie wheelie sick he hides under the stairs when my new daddies come over and refuses to eat his breakfast

I don't wunderstem he always liked fruit loops before is it becwause the milk look funny

Anyway tomorrow we're going to the zoo

Yay

I just hope no Donald duck is there


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me again! My name is Princess!

I can count past the one affer five and tie my shoes.

I luv Axel

He my hero

So I just saw the bestestest movie EVER

Robocop XXVIII is soooo

Happy

Yay

It was wheelie funny when the bad guys got hit in the head

Oh!

Like that

Did you miss it

I do it again

Oh!

Hee hee

But then the scary lady and the little boy who look like Axel came in and sat down in front of me and I

Miss the hole movie

But ther talking was funny

They said they were going to watch the princess dyer wiis

What are princess dryer wiis?

Are they like the paystation 2?

emmeway I gots lost at the stupermarket and I couldn't find my mommy

So I call nime one one and ask for a new one

Yay

I hope we go to dizzy world!

I still hope poopiepants Donald duck no there


	4. Chapter 4

Whats am orange fridge?

The man in blue said they were gomma take me to an orange fridge with otter bois and gwils

Whats a gwil?

Is it like a spoon?

Emmeway the ponies and umicorns were shitting again

this time in the blue man's car

It was like my Ferrari but it no go as fast

Wish stinks becwause I like it when it go wheelie wheelie fast

Daddy says I can go as fast as I want as long as I no go in his Ferrari

His Ferrari too big for me emmeways

So when the ponies and umicorns were shitting and starring out window

We see santa agaim

Yay

We no see him make rainbows wif his mouth doh

When we get to the orange fridge the man in blue sad they be my new mommy and daddy

But they take the ponies and umicorns and stuff them in a drawer

Me no like them alweady

There all poopiepants like Donald duck too

One boy all he say is yay but he no look at you he only look out window

And one other boy he talk like he happy but he say things that make my head hurts and run around

He think he arrowplane but he really just poopiepants

And they no have kingdom hurts thwee

What kind of mommies and daddies no buy kids paystation twos

Are they poopiepants too?

I miss Axel

Why he have to die for poopiepants Donald duck? Donald duck no fun all he is is angwy

Like this

Grr!

He make me angwy

I hate orange fridge

I wish wheelie wheelie big dat my daddy come pick me up when he done wok


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Princess

I can count past one and tie my shoes

I luv Axel

He my hero

One day while habing ice cweam…

I saw him

The bad man

He was wheelie wheelie bad

Him kimmapped Kaiwee. Him work from Mem-mess. Him bad man. Hmph.

And them he was eating boo ice cweam and he sat mex to me.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Him mame Axel too? Him mame not Axel!

Axel is cool!

I wuv Axel

HE MY HERO

Not sum poopiepants wit wed hair and peinty whisbees.

Who fight wit peinty whisbees

He just weeeeeeeird

I no wike him. Ponies no wike him and umicorns no wike him too.

So there.

"Hey, what's with the long face? Your ice cream is melting."

I no talk to him.

"Lost your best friend?"

I no talking

"Yeah me too."

Him pointing him ice cweam at me

"Say, you lost? Want some more ice cream?"

No.

"Huh… what a weird kid. You're weirder than Roxas."

Hmph.

"Well, so long. Don't frown too much, it'll stay that way."

I no care.

So I was shitting there and them…

And them….

My ice cweam melted….


End file.
